Many earth-moving machines in the mining, construction, and agricultural industries include a working implement, such as a blade, carried by a pair of push arms that are pivotally mounted to the machine. Traditionally, a one-piece bearing is welded to a push arm and a bearing cap may be bolted to the one-piece bearing in such a manner that the one-piece bearing pivots on a trunnion ball mounted to the machine. As the bearing is subjected to heavy loads, over time it may experience significant wear and may need to be replaced. With some current arrangements, however, replacement often involves the labor intensive steps of cutting off the old bearing from the push arm and welding a new bearing in place.
In some recent efforts, a bearing insert has been implemented instead of the one-piecing bearing to reduce the time and labor involved in replacing the one-piecing bearing. In such arrangements, the bearing insert may fit into a carriage bracket attached to the push arm and the bearing cap may be bolted to the carriage bracket so that the bearing insert is pivotable on the trunnion ball. After a period of time, debris and corrosion may seize the bearing insert into the carriage bracket, which may present difficulties when attempting to extract the bearing insert from the carriage bracket for replacement.
Chinese Patent Publication No. 201857623U (the '623U publication) discloses a connecting structure of a bulldozer. The connecting structure of the '623U publication includes a carriage bracket and a bush bearing that is pressed into the carriage bracket. With the carriage bracket and bush bearing positioned around a ball joint of the bulldozer, a bearing cap is bolted to the carriage bracket in such a manner that the bush bearing is pressed between the carriage bracket and the ball joint. While effective, the connecting structure of the '623U publication provides a bush bearing pressed into the carriage bracket such that the bush bearing may be seized in the carriage bracket after a period of time.